Toxic Lightning
by Twisted Skys
Summary: All the logic in the world told me I was dead. Yet somehow, I was in my favorite game... 'Puzzled' was a severe understatment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The heat burned my face but I chose to ignore it. It didn't truly bother me when I thought about actually sitting in the sun on that hot, late summer day. I furrowed my brows and closed my eyes, blocking out the invading text on the page below me. I tried to remember what I had just been reading but dismayed to find I had not been paying attention again.

I sighed and opened my run of the mill brown eyes. I looked across the vast yellow field to the eucalyptus and long needled pine that stood next to each other, their branches and leaves fluttering and swaying in the wind I was not able to feel in my alcove. My eyes focused on them for a long time before the dark storm clouds behind them caught my attention. I didn't think I was going to be fortunate enough to get the rain and energy that darkened the desert storm but I still dreamed of the icy cool drops and the tremble inducing thunder and lighting.

Forgetting of the longing and focusing on the foreground, was my back yard. The sun gave off a tainted orange glow and I frowned. I instinctively smelled the air. Living for nearly sixteen years in the eastern regions of southern California, I was always afraid of fires; like the fire that tore my house apart six years ago and destroyed a very close family friend. I had good reason to be afraid of fire, as I was also almost a victim in that tragedy.

I was glad that the dreaded and ever familiar acidic smell of a wild fire did not come to my nose, but just the musty smell of dead grass and overly dry dirt. I sighed in relief and went back to my book. Once again, the text started to roll as my eyes roved the yellow page.

A flash of light distracted me and I looked up languidly. Only a few seconds, a peal of thunder shook the air around me and I felt my pulse quicken. I marked my page and stood from the lawn chair. Walking over to the barrier wall of the porch, I leaned out. A second flash of lighting streaked the sky and a resounded roll thunder followed. A small smile had been working its way onto my face but by the time the third peal echoed through the air, a full blown crazy-grin had spread to nearly split my face. I shook so bad I had to use the rail for support and my heart seemed to be doing a dance in my chest.

I darted into the house and to my room. I was at my best playing status when I was like this and some missions in Jak II I had to be like this to beat. Besides, Jak II was the only way to get down from my high. It only took me a moment to start the game and soon I was deep into the game play. Every time thunder echoed in through my window, I laughed maniacally, despite how or what I was doing in the game.

I was making my way into the nest, and apparently I was lost. There was a ledge in front of me. I wasn't sure what was directly below me but I did see metal plates sticking out of the ground and a rigged dino-head slowly walking the expanse. I frowned but it was soon turned into a grin as another peal of thunder echoed through the room.

"Meh, I'll take a leap of faith, that I will…"

I smiled and threw poor Jak over the ledge. I cursed only seconds later as I discovered that there was nothing but Dark Eco below me. Though, to my immense surprise and annoyance, Jak never reached the eco, for the screen froze and my Playstation started making a strange clicking noise.

I looked down at it. "Oh, come on, you stupid machine." In response, it seemed, it gave a choking sounded and started vibrating violently. "I didn't mean it! Please don't break!"

But the Playstation did not give a chance to answer as my room seemed to fill with an energy I never had felt before. I stood from the corner of the bed I had been sitting on as a bright light came streaking through my window and arching through my room. For a brief moment, I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but then my entire body was engulfed in a fire like pain.

As quickly as it had begun, though, it ended, but the light did not fade. Faintly, some part of my brain told me I was dead.

**XXX**

**A/N: So, what do you think? A self-insert. Never done one of these. It was kinda fun. I wanted to do one because, I seen these everywhere and wanted to join my own admission to the ever growing list.**

**Two things: You don't know her name for a reason. She's talking about the Cedar Fire.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I became aware of was feeling of cool grass beneath and the sound of waves crashing upon rocks somewhere in front of me. My mind was not clear and I wasn't sure how I managed to find myself here. I tried to remember until my head began to hurt and I realized that I still had not taken the effort to open my eyes and take note of my surroundings.

It then, as my mind pondered just how badly I wished to move that I came across a memory of a bright light. I sat up suddenly, my mind becoming clear and all memories rushing back to me in a torrent. I was brought painfully back, however, by a fire that seemed to engulf my entire body. I faintly registered that I made some kind of noise as curled into myself and waited for the pain to pass.

The blazing slowly died away and I was able to concentrate on something else. I was sitting in the mouth of a dank looking cave, grass below me and a rocky overhang above my head. In front of me, the grassy ground stretched forward before suddenly dropping off into what I could only guess was the ocean. After that I could only see the horizon, a grayish blue that spoke of air pollution.

I attempted to move and found I could. The pain still lingered on my skin like a bad sunburn but it was not the bone-deep agony that left me immobile and my mind reeling. I slowly, unsteadily stood from the ground and inched toward the edge of the cliff. Grey rocks stretched down below me and disappeared into the crashing white foam. Feeling my stomach twist with the sight of the far and certainly deadly fall, I stepped away again and walked back to the cave entrance.

I looked around me for any better sign of how I got here and where 'here' was. I found nothing but an imprint in the short moss like grass where I had been lying for God knows how long. I frowned and walked a little into the cave. Nothing was in it and it split into a fork. One way went into darkness my bad vision could not penetrate. The other way led to a small opening with evening sunlight streaming through. The lighted way seemed like the most logical way to follow so that was the way I went, using the wall to support my burning and fatigued body.

I reached the end of the cave and found I was sitting in an alcove of rocks; the sky above me was gray with the darkening of the evening and rock formations in the walls made it possible to climb up. I started the long assent, slowed by my burning skin and exhaustion.

When I reached the top, at last, I tried to calculate the time it took me to get up here but the sky was too cloudy to tell and a bright, unnatural light was coming from what I could tell was the east. I climbed up the incline between me and this light. I reached the top and looked upon a city that was heart stopping in its familiarity. Spires that rose up into the sky, supporting a larger tower with an infinite amount of windows, a large golden colored dome, and lights as white and burning as would be for any gruesome city.

Again, the logical part of my brain kicked in and told me I had to be dead. There was no way, in any possibility, except for fanfictions I had read online, that I was standing in the pumping station, looking at what couldn't be anything else but Haven City.

**XXX**

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Yay, she figured it out. You still don't know her name. Thank you for all the reviews I received. I appreciate every one of them!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**661 words  
2,756 characters  
48 lines  
2 pages  
12 paragraphs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I seriously contemplated offing myself right there. Just jump into the water and let the security sensors that I knew were down there, just blow me up. Just kill me so that my mind would stop battling with itself on whether I was really dead or just in some really scary dream.

I hunched down and buried my face in my hands, allowing the sight of the city in front of me to disappear. I could have laughed at myself. All those times when I had been lying in my own bed waiting for sleep to claim and thinking about how cool it would be to go into the world and kick metal head butt next to Jak like all those fanfictions. But now that I was here, or at least mostly here, I was scared out of my mind. What happened to all that talk about being the tough, sexy, heroin?

I sat for a long time, I don't know how long. I felt like I was waiting for something, but what exactly, escaped me. Finally, I came to a decision. I had to get into the city; I had to get across the poles meant for a hover board, into the pumping station and find the gate. For once, my adamant game playing paid off, I knew the area.

So the first task was to find something that I could slide down on. I knew I could shimmy my way up the other side but down was a problem. Damn gravity…

I walked back through the cave and past the place I had woken up. I found myself where I wanted to be after a little climbing, the air-train dock outside the cave that held the drill. From what I heard in there, the drill hadn't been destroyed yet. That would mean that Krimzon Guards would be crawling around this place. I ducked behind a rock face and searched my surroundings for such an enemy. I sighed in relief when I found none.

The area was relatively quiet and still. Not any movement, nor guards in the area. I crept out from behind my rock, hunched down, and ran as quietly as I could. I climbed on top of the dock and approached the waiting air-train. I laid myself flat against the side and peered around the back to the entrance to the cave. No one.

I smiled and made my way along the side, coming to the cockpit. I opened the door with out looking through the window and when I looked inside, I found a nasty surprise. Apparently the pilot, who was rather startled by my sudden appearance, was not the kind that would run away when he thought someone was stealing his train.

I smiled sweetly at him, finding more courage in the act, even though I was shaking like a leaf. "I just need that rope." I indicated said rope on that navigator's foot space with a simple nod.

It was next moment that I found a pistol in my face, threatening my life. I froze, didn't panic, but froze. What had my dad told me about not looking up the muzzle of the gun?

I suddenly reached forward and grabbed the gun by the top, making sure my finger landed on the safety and effectively disarmed the weapon. The pilot tried to fire the gun a second later but found the trigger jammed. I heard a livid curse but I had already let the weapon go and grabbed the rope. I leapt out of the cockpit, though I was only half way in. I knew it wouldn't take him long to figure out I switched the safety off and be after me so when I heard his boots hit the meal platform, I was already half way up the small ledges back to the caves. For good measure, as I was almost within the safety range I found the courage to turn to face them a yell loudly, "Long live the Underground, death to Baron Praxis!"

As I rounded the corner of the caves I heard the discharge of the gun and knew better than to think I was safe. Still, I couldn't help the crazed grin from spreading across my face.

**XXX**

**A/N: She stole a rope! Ah-ha! I couldn't get the thought out of my head of her yelling at the pilot.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My bare feet hit the sand with enough force to send me onto the ground. The water splashed around my ankles as I pulled myself all the way out of the water, paranoia with the security sensors heavy on my mind. I sat down on the cold sand and caught my breath.

I considered staying on the small island halfway to the pumping station. Said pumping station was only a few yard swim away. I was a fast swimmer but the sensors were faster. Besides, I don't really have very much confidence in my physical prowess. I knew I could shimmy my way up the pole to the metal platform. From there, I could get to the city quickly.

I decided in the end that it was safest to stay in the relative safety of the island until morning. That way I could see if any type of enemy coming my way hopefully before it was too late. That and the thoughts of rest were far too tempting.

The ache in my body had eased away during the run from the air-train pilot, as well as the sting in my skin. But now that the adrenaline had worn away, I was tired. The only thing that I objected to, was the sensor filled water and the exposure. There was no cover on this little island, barley wide enough for me to spread out.

As I lay there, waiting for sleep to take me, I realized I didn't really want to fall asleep. As I lay there, I stayed awake for a long time, thinking of just how I got here and how badly I wanted my own bed again. At that thought, my stomach twisted and clinched uncomfortably and any hunger I had been feeling had left me to be replaced with a dizzying grief. Somewhere, something told me I would never see my home or my family again. I was doomed to live in this hell of a place forever.

I rolled over onto my side and cried. I sobbed without really knowing I was sobbing. I knew that some childish place in my mind, I wanted someone to come and find me and tell me it was okay. After I had cried until I couldn't anymore, I still listened for footsteps of my rescuer, but they never came.

**/-//-/**

"Blarg! Turn off that God awful light!" Why in the hell would someone have a light that bright in their room this early in the damn morning! Frag! I rolled over to escape the light but felt uncomfortable where I lay. I brushed the surface with my hand, and frowned. I was yet to have opened my eyes. "What the hell? Did someone dump a beach in my bed?"

I finally took that as an excuse to open my eyes. Well, if I had thought that the sand had been a rude awakening, than this was going to be the death of me. It turned out, I sarcastically remarked inside my head, that I had not been dreaming, I really was on Precursera.

Well, that was just the frosting on the cake.

**XXX**

**A/N: Well I lied if I said that this chapter was going to be longer but I'm tired and it's Friday and the mother is being a bitch. Love her to death but it wasn't my fault she didn't have a good day at work, and I have a right to be angry after she blew me off for the third time this week.**

**Anyway, onto a lighter note, I lied to you, BB-is-the-cutest-ever. I said Jak is going to be in this chapter but I see no blonde one. I am terribly sorry, I will do it eventually, I promise!**

**Again I'm sorry for the lateness, the shortness, and the lack of Jakness. Bear with me, please.**

_**Broken Wolf/ D.R.M.**_

**647 words  
2,625 characters  
49 lines  
2 pages  
16 paragraphs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I heaved myself up, clasped the bar with my feet and checked my balance. I waited a minute before going again. My arms and legs burned and my under belly was turning raw from the constant friction with the rusty bar. But I couldn't stop.

I had been doing this for the better part of an hour and I was barley halfway to the platform that seemed to smell of safety. Strangely enough, safety smelt like polluted sea water and metal. I laughed at myself hysterically from time to time. I wasn't sure if I was going insane but the way the water moved and the way my skin burned again just made me laugh. And I couldn't stop.

Each time, I had to stop and try to learn how to breathe again. But then, I would laugh at my lack of breath. I was going insane, that had to be it. I was going insane, and I hadn't even been here for a few days. I wanted to drop into the water below me but my survival instinct refused to let me. So I couldn't stop.

I vaguely noticed I had started laughing again. I wasn't sure what was funny this time but whatever it was, it was hysterical. I laughed harder this time but it was a nice distraction so I didn't try to stop myself. It was then, half panic stricken, still laughing, my hand slipped on the bar and sent me off the left. I screamed and tried to grab at the bar that had suddenly gotten out my reach. I started to fall, and I couldn't stop.

I hit the water, still half screaming, half laughing, and felt the bubbles against my cheeks. I surfaced, no longer laughing and searched the water for the mines I knew were coming for me. I saw something in the water and felt my heart leap into my throat and my belly twist. I jumped into a swim and paddled as fast as I could toward the moving pillars where I would be safe again. I didn't stop.

Until I heard her voice. "Termination." A moment seemed to take an hour as I felt something sharp and metallic brush my foot. I twisted in the water, trying to face the enemy. It was a small round detonator that was following. I grabbed at it, with the intention of throwing it. It never left my hand however.

Just as I had fully grabbed a hold of the thing, it exploded in my hand. Well no, the better term for what happened to the little red ball was 'shattered.' The pieces fell from my limp hand as I began to tread water. The shards of the explosive glowed a strange, toxic colored green, the same green that colored the electrical strings that zapped between my fingers.

I swam away from the shattered explosive and to the ledge that was my original goal. I stared at my still sparking hands. I didn't laugh, I didn't cry, I didn't think. I only shook, I shook so violently and I couldn't stop.

**XXX**

**A/N: Well that was a strange chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one.**

_**Broken Wolf/ D.R.M.**_

**537 words  
2,239 characters  
38 lines  
1 page  
12 paragraphs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I was insanely proud of myself. Okay, well I was insane in general but I had a right to be prideful. I had finally made it to the door to the city. I was home free.

Almost home free, that is. I discovered that you had to be registered into the city for doors to open for you. I obviously wasn't.

I had not encountered any metal heads as of yet but I didn't want to keep trying my luck. I knew eventually, they would come. I did not want to meet a metal head. I had gotten rid of the sensor bomb but I didn't think I could do that funky toxic lightning thing again, or want to, for that matter.

I stood at the gate for what seemed like hours, it very well could have been. I noted that the sun had moved about a foot and a half since I had arrived. That meant it had been at least an hour. No one had come and I didn't know where in the time line I had been dropped. I tried to think rationally; if the glitch had sent me to the time that the lightning struck, then Jak would have beaten Kor by now. That would explain the lack of metal heads. But that did not explain why there was still KG and the drill that had yet to be destroyed. Even the water had not been turned on.

I could be in the beginning, beginning. Before Jak was broken out of prison. That would be bad. I needed Jak to find me, or at least another undergrounder. It would be bad to be found by the KG, especially after the air-train fiasco. I regretted that move.

I was so thick into my thoughts on where I had been dropped I missed the water turn on. I also missed the blonde man free his friend from the water pipe he had gotten sucked into. I did not see either of them until I heard the sand under metal boots.

My heart leaped into my throat for the second time that day and I spun around. "Oh, thank every god, in every heaven, from this dimension to mine!" Well that was a nice hello. I was waiting for a smart remark from the orange one.

"Who the hell are you?" Well okay, it wasn't smart be we've all known Daxter isn't a genius.

"It doesn't matter who I am, all that matters is that you found me." I gestured to the door. "Could you stop giving me that look, Jak, and open the door."

Said look turned from suspicious to down right dangerous in a split second. I nearly pissed my pants.

"Who are you?" It was Jak that asked this time and I knew he would be reaching for his gun if he had one. That wasn't for a few more missions, I believed.

"I'm To… Uh…" I had to think this through carefully. I didn't want to just give out my name just yet. I know this was Jak and that I could trust him but he was way scarier in person than behind a glass screen and under my control. Now I know what his victims felt like. "Well, let's see… A name…" Something that would fit. Jak was giving me a strange look again but I kept him in my sight. The next time he would be back, he would have a big, scary wastelander with him and an equally dangerous gun. "Green lightning, toxic green, toxic, tox. Tox!" I snapped my fingers and spoke so he could hear me. "Just call me Tox." It was even close to my real name!

**XXX**

**A/N: And we have Jak! Kinda'. Sorry if he's a bit out of character. I am officially on Christmas Break so I have two weeks to catch up my writing. So expect to see several more chapters this week. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed and more Jakness is on the way.**

_**Broken Wolf/ D.R.M.**_

**676 words  
2,688 characters  
47 lines  
2 pages  
16 paragraphs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I made it into the city. That was something to be happy about, right? Half-way happy at least. I followed Jak and Daxter through the creepy little metal passage and into the city. The first thing I thought as I stepped into the inside was, "this place stinks like a dead person in water."

"Don' look down, honey, or you might just find somthin' like tha'." Daxter answered. I hadn't known I had spoken aloud but it wasn't something to worry about. I listened as Daxter continued. "Ya know? I was walking these very streets one day, doing my job, when I look down and see a friggen corps flouting in the water. And trust me when I say this, he wasn't fresh!" The way he said it told me he was lying but that fact made this all the more real.

I really shouldn't think like that, think that this place is real. It isn't. I am dreaming or in a coma or something. I stopped thinking about the last bit after it occurred to me.

"What job did you have?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I needed him to keep talking to distract me. I'm sure that's why Jak loved the little guy so much, he made a wonderful distraction from thoughts and had a knack of keeping sanity in check.

"I was a bug exterminator!" He was really into it now. Jak rolled his eyes without looking at either of us and kept walking. "I killed all kinds of mean and nasty bugs! Metal bugs can be as big as regular metal heads and can be just as nasty, they have claws the size of whole Krimzon Guards, and mouths that can swallow an elf in one bite!" He made a chomping motion with his fingers. "But I fought the biggest nastiest one of them all. He was no match for Orange Lightning!"

I laughed then. I couldn't help it. The big, wild grin on his face was irresistible. I had the urge to pet him. "I think I know how Tess feels now." I commented.

Daxter's smile faltered for a second. "Who's Tess?"

Oops! "Err… a friend of mine. I'm sure you've met her at least once." I _was_ sure, in fact, except they hadn't swapped names yet. I had to get better at this!

"So, where're you going?" I had to pick up my pace to catch up to the blonde warrior.

"Why do you care?" He stopped his stride as I came up next to him. He glared at me and I resisted looking at the sky, the plank walkway, the building, anywhere but him.

"Do you realize you are one of the scariest persons I've ever met?"

The Glare turned darker, thankfully not literally. I mentally slapped myself; no stupid mind jabs!

"Tell me about it!" Daxter joked. "You think he's scary, you should see his socks after a long day. _Stinky!_" He smiled. "It's enough to give someone nightmares!"

I shook my head to get the mental image of Daxter dying of stink, and tried to get the smirk off my face so I could answer Jak's question with a straight face. I controlled myself and looked at the warrior. "I need to follow _this_ story so I can get home." I nodded. "That's why I care. You and I have something in common; we're both far from home and looking for a way back."

Jak's glare turned down right frightening. Daxter smiled and nodded at me. "You a little lost as well, eh? We know what it's like."

I smiled at the orange animal. "Thank you, Orange Lightning."

Said animal smiled widely and turned to his childhood friend. "I like her, Jak. I think we should keep her!"

I frowned. Keep me? What did he think I was? A toy?

**XXX**

**A/N: -bundle's deeper into blankets- I am so cold! Christmas Eve, I'm so excited. This has been a good Christmas for me, I hope you guys are having a good time as well!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**680 words  
2,861 characters  
52 lines  
2 pages  
22 paragraphs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wasn't sure how I did it but I managed to get past Sir Dread Alocks. He's another of those people that look so harmless behind the glass screen but once you see them in person, they are _scary_!

He gave me an easy job. Go to the port and deliver a payment to a 'supplier'. At first I thought it was Krew, and I was afraid to the package. As it turned out, the package was small enough to fit in my pocket.

So I stuffed it in my dirty jeans pocket and was on my way. It was another one of those moments that I was so glad I knew where everything was. I had memorized this city from front to back and from side to side; I knew every shortcut, every avoidance route. I was set.

That however didn't mean that the walk was any less short. I was used to zipping across the city on a zoomer when I actually played the game. Even running was faster. I had no athletic ability, however, and I was terrible driver. Besides, I didn't think I could steal a zoomer right from under someone, which just wasn't right.

I walked for perhaps an hour and decided I was going to try to drive. I had gotten myself into South Town, and was walking past the large turret gun and sewers. I was getting there but I needed to be getting there faster. This was my first mission and I wanted to impress the higher ups!

I approached the zoomer that was always parked there and straddled the pour piece of machinery. As it turned out, the key had already been in ignition. As it was, I still needed to ask Jak to teach me how to hot wire vehicles.

I took a hold of the controls and stopped. I didn't know what to do. Okay, Tox, lets think about this for a minute. Stay away from dangerous looking red buttons. I figured that steering was body weight; gas was the little pedal that went under my foot. But how do I switch hover-zones? There was three additional buttons, a red one (which I was afraid of), a green one, and a blue one. I pressed the green one because green was the color of going!

Going, not so much. My zoomer jerked downward, the bottom fins scraping noisily against the pavement. Okay, let's try the pretty blue one. My zoomer jerked upward this time.

Woot! Go me!

Okay, I looked on the zoomer for another kind lever or button that could possibly be the brakes. I figured that the squeeze bars on the handles, the ones that looked like the kind of brakes you'd fine on an earth bike. I squeezed these and heard the back fins rise.

I let go of the brake and gently put pressure on the gas. The first movement was jerky, not helped by me putting a death grip on the brakes again. After about ten to fifteen minutes of practicing, I managed to get the hang of it. I continued on my way.

The rest of the ride was an easy ordeal; it took about half the time it had taken me to get to where I had walked to get to my final destination. I admit that I crashed into a few fenders and broke several hundred traffic laws but no one seemed to care so I didn't know why other people followed the rules.

I finally reached the port on what I could guess was late afternoon. The sun was low in the west but not yet touching the city wall or the mountains. I switched hover-zones over the water and sped up a little. I wasn't willing to go full tilt yet but I was getting better with this hunk o' junk!

The destination was on the middle-port docks, which I fondly dubbed the eyeglasses. I parked the zoomer and climbed off. I looked about me at the small vending stands that I didn't recall being there in the game. Torn told me to look for a guy selling maps.

It took me ten minutes to pinpoint the dude. He was large, but not fat. His wide chest and dark skin reminded me of a wastelander. I liked him already. I approached him, feeling very small.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked softly.

He turned his massive bulk toward me and stared at me through two grey eyes. He leaned forward to take in my appearance more carefully. "I don' give ta charity, kid. Buzz off."

He waved me away and went to rearrange his maps. I frowned, did I looked that bad?

I shook my head as if to clear the question away. I pulled out the small envelope and held out my hand for him to take.

He looked up at me and stared at the envelope for a moment. He then straightened and snatched the object from my hand. He opened the top and peered inside, checking the contents.

He motioned for me to come around the counter after he was satisfied. "What's your name, kid?"

"Tox." I replied smoothly.

"What's a homeless kid like you workin' for those rebels fer?"

"Because, I'm following what I think is right." I was surprised how easily the answer came to me.

He seemed to like it and smiled. "Why don't I get you some new clothes, and maybe even a gun. Ever held a gun?"

"A few," I said, referring to the many times my dad had taken me shooting before. I felt sick suddenly, scared. I wished my dad was there to protect me.

The horrid feeling left me a second later after I dragged myself out of it. "I know how to shoot."

He smiled wider, a warm and friendly smile. I defiantly liked him. "Tha name's Krow, by the way."

**XXX**

**A/N: Enter Krow, stage left! The wastelander that reminds Tox of ol' Daddy! Hope you enjoyed, leave me a note!**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**1,008 words  
4,197 characters  
82 lines  
2 pages  
32 paragraphs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Time passed, I don't know how long. It all seemed to blur into days of constantly having to prove myself, and constantly trying to survive in this metal hell. I had thought this place was a bad position to be before I had actually been here, but now that I was, I realized it really was a hell.

I was sure it had been at least a month and a half since my arrival. Jak and I saw each other on a regular basis, we got along okay. I liked Daxter, he was easy to be around and had a knack of making the worst shit seem so much better. Jak had become a friend in this wild world, and I was glad he gave that small amount of trust. Even though I already knew about his imprisonment and the Dark, he never mentioned it. It was an unspoken rule. I was not to talk about his past and he was not to ask about mine.

I felt a bit guilty that I knew almost every thing about him and he didn't even know my real name. I guess it couldn't be helped. Time had passed and my hope that this dream was either not real or going to fun passed as well. I dropped that notion after the second week I had been here and caught in a fire fight against a Krimzon Guard who apparently thought I looked too much like a foreigner.

My power, the lightning, was what saved me that day. Again, I wasn't sure how I had done it, all I know was that it had saved me and could be controlled to some degree. The only problem with that small degree was that I still didn't know.

I had also taken to Krow very well and my first assumption of him had been correct. He was a wastelander. One of Damos' spies to be exact. It took me a long time but as he was patching me up after the afore mentioned fire fight, he told me that I had handled myself with the strength and agility that he would be proud to take to Spargus. He told me that he had been looking for the heir, he couldn't find him. The sadness in his eyes and the agony that he could not fulfill the promise to the king he was so loyal to made me want to tell him that Mar was with the Underground. I held back, though knowing it would only cause trouble.

That same day, Krow, who I had thought of as a mentor, told me that he was being ordered back to Spargus on permanent stay. That had deeply struck me. I had found someone that I really trusted, could really look up to and he was leaving. He asked me to come to Spargus with him, to become a wastelander. The idea really appealed to me, I had actually considered my life in the desert.

In the end however, I decided to stay in Haven. I had to persist on my plan on how to get home. I had to try. I knew that it would bug if I didn't, no matter how far fetched it was. If my hypothesis is correct, then I would go home. If I am wrong, then I would die.

**XXX**

**A/N: That was a really short chapter but I needed to out the time skip in.**

**Leave me a note and tell me how I'm doing.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**588 words  
2,389 characters  
41 lines  
1 page  
12 paragraphs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_The forest was quiet. Yet at the same time, I could hear the entire world. I could hear the world I wanted to. The grass buzzed as they brushed past each other, the wind sang, the trees whispered sad things to me. The birds were quiet, yet the sun was warm. It made golden spots surrounded by black shadows all over the ground. Butterflies brushed past my face._

_The world I heard was not real. It flickered and shuddered as the danger and evil tightened its grip. That evil was just outside the rock walls. It didn't matter that this world cried for mercy, or that the water was as clear and blue as the tears in my eyes. I didn't want to believe this world was real._

_Not because I hated this forest, but because I loved it. I wished that this wasn't real because I love it too much to lose it. Either way, I was going to leave so it didn't matter. My time here was coming to a close. My ending was approaching…_

**//-/-//**

The sky seemed to glow with the city lights. The clouds allowed the yellow lights to reflect, giving the roof tops an eerie glow. I wished I could see the stars. I sat atop the roof of the apartment that the Underground HQ resided under. Torn didn't have anymore missions for me tonight so I was going to relax.

Over the last two months I had turned as hard as a wastelander. I kind of regret not leaving with Krow. I missed the old guy.

My frown deepened. I was doing that a lot. Frowning, I mean. Ever since…

**//-/-//**

_The glass was a mirror. I didn't want to believe it was mirror. The person it reflected was not myself. Torn was behind me and I wanted to ask him if this was his version of a sick joke. The person in the mirror was not the person I remember. My frizz ball of brown hair was smoothed back into a braid, my run of the mill brown eyes _glowed_ green. A toxic colored green…_

**//-/-//**

I knew I had become something not human. My eyes weren't supposed to be green. I wasn't supposed to be able to shoot lightning out of my hands.

I figured out how to control my little problem. It wasn't going to go off when ever I felt threatened now. Ever since I got access to the garden sector, I've going to the forest to practice my 'Lighting Skills' as Daxter so lovingly dubbed them.

Another reason to love the little guy, he wasn't completely freaked out about my little power. Neither was Jak. They both kinda' gave me the whole, 'welcome to the Freakshow Club, we have t-shirts and cookies'. The first time I told Jak was the first time he admitted to me that he was the monster everyone was talking about.

I told him that I didn't care. He smiled at me that day. It wasn't his little 'let's go kill something' smirk he usually directed toward me, it was the shadow of the smile that came from Sandover. I wish I could have seen it when it was real.

But what was real, what was fake? I felt fake. I felt like a lie that wasn't necessary. My ending was approaching and all I had to do was wait for a few more days. Things were going to start happening. I knew this and I wish I could tell Jak. I wish Krow was here, I could talk to him. He knew I wasn't from this world. He knew I didn't belong here and he believed me. He even asked questions about my world. I was so happy to tell him. I was so sad when I couldn't tell him the truth. I wish I could tell him that I knew everything that was going to happen. I was scared now.

My swirling thoughts were very abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone coming up the ladder on the side of the building. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Jak and Daxter's head pop up over the edge of the roof. Daxter grinned when he saw me and hopped up the rest of the way, not waiting for his larger partner.

"Hey babe, what's crackin'"

I smiled. "Nothing much."

Jak climbed the rest of the way onto the roof and came to sit down next to me. There was silence, if you consider silence being two twisted elves and a ranting rodent silence. I shook my head; that was such a cruel description of them. Jak wasn't twisted, Daxter wasn't a rodent. Jak was a prince and Daxter was a god. I however was far outranked.

Jak noticed me shake my head. He grunted, his way of asking what I was thinking about.

"I don't know, Jak." I said quietly. "Something's coming."

"Like what?" Daxter had climbed onto my outstretched leg and was playing with a design in the fabric.

"The end."

"End?" Jak was looking at me now, scowling.

I shrugged but nodded. "Yeah, the end."

"What kind of end?" Daxter asked hesitantly.

"A peaceful one."

"With girls?"

"You'll have Tess, Daxter. All the way till then end, you'll have Tess."

Daxter liked that answer and smiled.

Jak was smarter than that, however and heard my hidden message. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me." I smiled at him, he only glared. "I have a plan, I'm going to go home soon."

"And where is home?" Daxter asked.

"Far away." I stood up to leave. "Anyway, good luck, Jak, on your race tomorrow." He nodded to me and I finished as I walked away. "I'm sure that Errol doesn't even stand a chance. You'll win for sure."

**//-/-//**

A few days past and the streets filled with the cries of the people and the growls of the metal heads.

**XXX**

**A/N: One more chapter after this. Almost done. I hope you are all enjoying. Leave me a note.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**1,013 words  
4,255 characters  
86 lines  
2 pages  
40 paragraphs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jak!" He turned to look at me as I ran after him. "Where are you going?"

We were in the port, at the train dock. I knew where he was going; I had to go with him.

"I'm going to get the kid back; I'm going to stop the metal heads."

"You're going to need help, let me go with you."

He shook his head. "No. I can't let you do that."

"Jak, I'm going with you." I walked past him and into the already waiting air-train. "Whether you like it or not."

He only stared at me. Daxter on the other hand, made his opinion heard. "Let her come with us Jak. I'm mean, less chance we're going to be eaten, right?"

Jak glared at me for a second before finally complying and walking into the air-train after me. "Do I have to fill you in?" He sat on a bench across from me as the hatch closed and the whole thing shuddered as it left the dock.

"Nope."

He looked at me funny. "What is it with you and just knowing things?"

This time, I gave him a look. "Jak, I'm a living light socket. I really don't think it's weird that I can keep up with current events."

His look turned to a glare. "You're not even in the Underground these days."

Unfortunately, he had a point on me. I wasn't in the Underground much after I met Krow. I kinda became his little messenger person/sales partner. I didn't want to deal with Torn as much. "Well, I have my connections," I answered smoothly after a minute or two of thinking.

"Connections?" Daxter asked.

"Yes, connections. You know, those little people that run around and snitch on other people."

"Tox," I looked at Jak to find him using his 'talk or I'll tear you apart' glare. It was scary. "I want answers."

"Answers? Er, sorry. I'm a bit of dunce when it comes to academics. Ask me an English question and I'll answer it."

His glare intensified. "What's you real name?"

"That's really more of a demand than a-"

"Tox!"

"That's my name!" I chirped. He glared. Then I became serious. "That _is_ my name."

"Where are you from?"

"Kras." Boy, I was a smooth liar. No wonder I could get away with so much when I was back in my world.

"And how do you expect to go home?"

"Who said I was going home?"

"You did, honey." Damnit Daxter, ruining my 'answer question with question' act.

I sighed. They were breaking me. Between Jak's glare and Daxter's over observant-ness, I was stuck. I chewed my lips for a moment, thinking of someway out of this. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him the truth. I think it was because I didn't want him to try to convince me that I was crazy and actually from this world. I wasn't, and I didn't want to be told I wasn't going home.

"If I told you the truth, you would think I belonged in the nutter-house. I'm not crazy, just a little lost." I paused and tried in vain to settle the butterflies in my stomach. I get butterflies whenever people ask me about myself. Call me self-conscious all you want, I prefer to call it secret keeping… cough-lowselfesteem-cough. "I didn't ask you about the Dark, so don't ask me about the circumstance I find myself in."

Jak's eyes went wide for a moment. I got in the balls with that one. I would have been proud of myself had I not been fighting with my guilt.

"Alright," he said quietly. "Alright, but answer just one more."

"Okay, _one_ more."

"Who are you working for?"

I thought about that one for a moment. "Not everyone that fights is working for someone, Jak. Just because you take orders from someone doesn't mean that I do."

Jak nodded, excepting my answer. Looks like I'm off the hook. For now at least.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I said that I was going to end with this chapter but I have yet to find the ending. I'm just too lazy to make this chapter any longer. I have finals this week and I'm a tired. Leave me a note, please.**

_**D.R.M./Broken Wolf**_

**717 words  
3,035 characters  
64 lines  
2 pages  
38 paragraphs**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The air-train landed with a thud. Jak and I stepped out when the hatch opened. He pulled out his morph-gun and proceeded to check the amount of ammo. I slung my own Spargus standard spike-rifle over my shoulder to balance the thing in my hands. I checked the energy gauge.

Once done, I looked at Jak who was looking at me. I nodded and we took in our surrounding more. It was the wasteland, except with more rocks and ledges. The ocean behind us, an ancient battle field in front of us. Jak led the way, spotting a few leaper metal heads. He shot them down with accurate shots from his blaster. He didn't need me yet, so I wasn't going to intervene.

The storm that had been brewing in the city suddenly made itself known to us. A crack of lightning and a deep roll of thunder. I felt the distance feeling of déjà vu. This was really it for me.

No more times for fun and jokes. I knew it was the time to drop the sarcasm and get serious. I was either going to die or go home. I hoped for the latter but knowing my luck, I was going to die before the sun rose the next morning…

Jak collected the skull gems and looked at me again. I felt that we were missing something. Where was that spider that scared the crap out of me the first time I play through…?

"JAAAAAAAAAAAK! G-GIANT SPIDER!"

Found it… More gunshots and a loud curse. I ran around the corner of the rock formation to find the source of Daxter's screaming as he hid in the grass. It gave one final scream of agony before falling on its side and evaporating into Eco.

"That little bastard snuck up on me!" Daxter yelled. "Thanks, Jak, but next time I'll take 'em on!"

Jak rolled his eyes and looked around for a place to move on. "We need to get up onto that ledge."

I pointed across the little beach to where a pressure valve was sitting. "Turn the valve, that pump will rise."

Jak did what I told and when I was right he looked at me strangely. Again, I would like to know how you know these things."

"Er, higher education?"

"Is that an answer or question?"

"Gee, I don't, professor."

Jak rolled his eyes again and climbed up onto the valve, helping me up as well. He readied for the next jump up onto the brick wall. I grabbed his arm and gave him a word of warning. He took his leap, grabbed hold of the ledge and pushed himself to the top. A second later, I heard Daxter scream, the weird screaming noise of the metal heads, and gun fire. I leapt up onto the ledge and pulled my own stops, firing off many well placed shots into the hearts and heads of a dozen metal heads.

Once they were all taken out, Jak went about collecting the skull gems, eyeing me as I waiting for him to finish. "Why aren't you collecting any skull gems?"

"I don't need them." I answered simply.

More rock formations, some climbing, and another spider (which Daxter insisted that we kill), a ruined building and _dun dun dun_ Mar's gun!

Jak pulled out the Stone from his pack and Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder in time for Jak's comm. to start going off. Daxter opened it up and answered.

"Hey, Red. What's the status?"

"There isn't much hope. With the shield walls destroyed, it just a matter of time before the metal heads overwhelm us. You should just go through the rift, back to your own time, and get away from this horrible place."

By this time we had rode the elevator up the side of the gun and were about to load the Stone into it's socket.

"I see yer point, c'mon Jak."

"This place is worth fighting for." Jak pushed the Stone into its socket.

"We'll hold on as long as we can. Farewell."

Daxter closed the device and looked up at Jak. Said Elf started to read off his mental check list, "Stone, gun, _Nest."_ He grinned his 'let's go kill something grin' and I giggled. I loved this scene just for that hair raising evil laugh!

Rocks tumbled out of the way as the gears in the machine powered down again. "Let's go take care of 'business'."

"What?" Daxter objected, looking into the creep tunnel. "Go in there?" He his behind his friend's shoulder, "Eeh, I'm right behind you."

"Don't worry, Dax. I'm the only one that's allowed to eat you!" I chirped. Jak smirked, Daxter glared.

We rode the elevator down again and climbed down another rock formation to a table like plain. Several leaper 'heads and two more spiders later, the plain was relatively clear. It was creepy, the two abandoned tanks and the crater in combination with the generally gloomy surroundings.

But the sound of large foot prints was what got my heart in my throat. I pointed in the general direction of the dino-head, not happy at all with its approach.

"What do we do with it?" Jak asked.

"We run around it when the electric nodes on the side turn off to recharge. But we have to be fast, I don't remember the timing interval."

"You don't remember?"

I didn't answer as I ran up to the creature in time for the nodes to shut off, and ran in between its legs. I heard Jak following me but didn't think to look back, I knew he would be fine.

We made it across in time to run into several more leapers and four more spiders. Apparently, Daxter doesn't like spiders, if his screaming says anything. Another dino, and several other types of metal heads. My cliff would be coming up pretty soon. Then I saw it.

There was several more metal heads, Jak was busy. I had to do it now or he would stop me. I shot a few more at a spider then broke from the fray, running to the edge of my cliff. I looked down at the eco below me, knowing that it was as sure as hell going to hurt.

I focused on the energy inside. That light, fluttering orb of green energy that was always there. I found and reached for. I pictured myself holding it in my hand and I felt the energy surge through every limb in my body.

Just as I felt I was going to burst, I leapt…

**XXX**

**A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger of doom! You'll have to wait till next time to find out what happens! Haha, I feel so evil.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**1,125 words  
4,787 characters  
94 lines  
3 pages  
43 paragraphs**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The world does not like me today, does it? I mean, it really doesn't like me.

After the initial blast, which seems like years ago even though it's only been a few minutes, I don't really remember much. All I know now is that my entire body burns and I cannot see.

Not that I've opened my eyes or anything. I can, I swear, I'm just so _tired_. I can tell I'm on my back, but I don't know how or where. I can hear rain and thunder, but it does nothing for me. Frankly, I'm too tired to care.

Suddenly, I hear the door swing open with enough force to make the window shutter in it's frame. I hear my name and-

My name… The voice said my name. The voice of the man who is cradling me. I hear a woman shriek and my name again. I can feel them both on either side of me, touching me and cradling me.

I open my eyes slowly, afraid of what I will see. But they are there, both of them. My mother is sobbing hysterically, saying my name in between gasps. My father is looking down into my own eyes, his glistening with tears I thought couldn't exist.

But he is smiling now. He is so relieved. I can't help it, I feel the burning of tears and my throat clogs up. I open my moth to say something but only a harsh cough comes out. My mother looks up for the first time and sees me.

"My baby, my little girl. I was so afraid!" I can hear her still sobbing.

"Please," I croak. "Say my name again. I want to know."

My father is confused at first but he gives me his 'oh, I don't give a damn' smile and nods. "Tosca." He says simply.

"Tosca," my mother says.

I smile and close my eyes. I am so tired, I need to sleep. But I am home, at last I am home.

My name is Tosca Malten, I live in southern California, and I think I am the first human being to dimension travel. I wonder if I could it again…?

_**Fin**_

**XXX**

**A/N: Done, done, done! I want to say that I am so sorry that this last chapter took so long. I got really obsessed with Assassin's Creed II. (Ezio Auditore is god in assassin's clothing!) So writing got a little hard. I had to pull myself together again.**

**This is the last chapter but the last line is a fake opener. I think I'm going to have a sequel. I have an idea for it. I really like it, too. I had a few people comment of her returning. I blame you people.**

**You see, once they said that, I decided to entertain the idea for curiosity sakes. I came away with an irresistible story line that was begging to be written. So I'll write it. But not yet. I have something else that needs to be written first. The next one will be a Daxter centric fic with no OCs because I need to practice. The title to the sequel in Green Thunder, when it comes out. Don't know when. Wish me luck and grace me your much appreciated opinions.**

_**Broken Wolf/D.R.M.**_

**551 words  
2,193 characters  
43 lines  
1 page  
20 paragraphs**


End file.
